


Fooled by the Freak

by imtoolazytothinkofausername



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername
Summary: Fred wasn't the only one take in by the Mayor.
Relationships: Fred Jones Sr./Sheriff Bronson Stone
Kudos: 41





	Fooled by the Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated or any of its characters. I’m not writing this for profit.

“Did you know?” The kid asks him, staying behind one day after the rest of his gang had left.

“No.” Sheriff Stone answers truthfully. What he doesn’t say is that he should have. Contrary to what Fred and his gang probably thought, Sheriff Stone wasn’t completely incompetent. He’d looked into the eyes of countless murderers, rapists, and kidnappers. He had thought he knew how to spot a monster behind a people suit. But he’d been completely taken in by the one lying next to him, thinking that the Mayor’s dark side was confined to one specific area of his life. And hadn’t Stone shared that darkness? The Sheriff had never imagined that his lover was capable of something like this. “No, Fred. He fooled everyone.”


End file.
